The Black Chronicles
by TeahLeafs
Summary: After the harmless joke that was played, friendships are broken. Sirius Black is placed on an emotional journey where he discoveries more about himself and faces the obstacles of his families prejudice views and contemplating his own mentality. He encou
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** I do not qwn any of the Harry Potter characters or the world it self. The wonderful Jo Rowling does.

**Summary: **After the harmless joke that was played, friendships are broken. Sirius Black is placed on an emotional journey where he discoveries more about himself and faces the obstacles of his families prejudice views and contemplating his own mentality. He encounters the true tests of friendship and redemption.

**Rating: **_is PG-13 Since I don't believe in this commi bullshit that FFnet is doing by changing the genre we were used to this story is PG-13._

**A/N**: This my second fanfic, please Review and tell me what you think. : )

* * *

_**The Black Chronicles**_

Chapter 1

_"Melancholy"_

The snow gently dropped, adding it's own uneven tints of scattered white on the already white blanket ground. Cool breezes blew unmercifully to any bystanders that stood long enough in the snow. Just above the grounds in the Tower window, sat a boy no more than sixteen planted on the windowsill watching. His leg dangled freely over the edge, as his right arm was propped up on his right leg. He was dressed in his Hogwarts trousers, and white shirttails that had now creased from this long hour positioning. His black hair fell scattered down in his handsome face, small snow flakes had made their nest in it, his jaw set out impassive his lips puffed out just a bit, they were a few tints of it's usual peach pink color off. His position held the mastery image of a bored, tired, reckless young man having nothing better to do but watch the scenery of winter change. However his eyes held the expression of an inner battle going on, one he always seemed to engage in at passing time.

"You're going to catch your Death Black, if you don't close that window" Snapped a sharp voice that was filled with disapproval concealing the concern. He didn't budge, he didn't care, and he just gracefully disregarded the remark and continued with his gazing. Drumming his fingers ever so lightly on the sill with his left hand that remained free, he continued gazing out with a transfixed expression; an expression of a young man grasping something, of almost triumph, almost having won the battle. The drumming having ended, now his fingers nails dung in the sill, chipping the long ago paint turning white as his other hand was fisted tightly the knuckles white.

"Yeah Potter, he's over there on the windowsill _again_" the same snappish voice spoke, he ignored it, or he didn't hear it, so lost in his thoughts his eyes determine with flaming passion. He didn't even hear the quiet feet right behind him, the faint stutter of the voice arguing between saying something or staying quiet.

"Just give him this, dinner is over with down the Great Hall," the voice enjoined with a slight coldness in his tone.

"Sure thing Potter, but what in the mighty heavens is going on? It's been a month straight now, silent musing on the window sill and closed discussion between you and Lupin and Pettigrew against Black," the voice questioned failing to conceal his slight worry.

"Okay fine Potter, but what ever it is better be mended soon," the snappish voice answered after a brief pause. A pair of footsteps faded away. He continued to gaze out far when a hand touched his shoulder shaking him.

"Come on Black" He jerked away his shoulder from the grasp.

"Now listen here, I don't know what in the bloody hell has been going on but your friend Potter here brought you a plate of food since you've been missing dinner as of late" the voice of the older male responded with hints of irritation. He slowly unclench his hand from the wooden panel, merely glancing down out for a brief second, he could see his nails have made a firm mark in the wood, his nails had crusted blood, more like frozen blood from the digging.

He turned his head and his whole body slowly towards the inside of the common room. In front of him stood an older student, golden hair with brilliant dazzling blue eyes that held the most irritation in the moment with the mixture of worry. His jaw line contracted pure strictness, his eyes and body motion expressing the same. His body was in shape holding the appearance even through his clothes of fitness. Just on his chest was pinned a badge that gleamed, the words Headboy carved into it. .

"Good heavens! You're practically frozen" he exclaimed his eyes widening with some shock scanning him up and down with his eyes. His cheeks were paled, his hair filled with snowflakes as if he'd been taking a walk in the snow, his lips puffy with tints of blue in them.

Sirius just starred briefly. That wasn't so much of a shock to himself, he couldn't help thinking _brilliant observational skills_, attaching a present yawn to that after as he shifted on the windowsill his back dangerously exposed to the outside.

"Well off the sill and close that bloody window!" he snapped angrily his brow furring furiously

"It's December if you haven't noticed, and the rest here are trying to study in the warmth" he glared gesturing to some of the remaining students that sat in the couches around the fireplace and the others that sat in the chairs by the tables with propped books open not glancing at them at once but prating away merrily. There were all kinds of years mixed in this crowd.

He got off the sill slowly first before shooting the Head boy a venomous glare and shut the window latch with voluminous snap. He turned to leave, not having any remarks to shoot at all but seeking another place of solitude.

"Don't forget your plate Black," the Head boy snapped once more.

"Keep it, if it'll shut your bloody mouth Walters" He responded venomously making his way through the crowd of students. Keeping his head as he walked through like he usually did, paying no mind to some of the whispering he knew of him and the loving adoring glances some first years sent. He didn't care, he just didn't notice.

He walked around the corner, for the stairs before turning his eyes wondering over to the three figures that sat among each other in an isolated corner. One of them had a book propped open in front of him asking questions, his soft brown eyes looking encouragingly to the blond plum looking boy that sat in front of him stuttering unsure answers, the other boy next to him slouched ruffling his disheveled black hair as he shot glances across the room to a red head that sat among her fellow sixth year dorm mates chatting.

He stopped just behind the stairs taking one step at a time, sighing silently to himself as he felt a short stab on the inside. It had been a month now since the incident, since his own stupidity caused him the friendship of his best mates. He loathed it, abhorred himself for this, for his idiocy. _Why did I do it_! He questioned himself angrily as he stepped into the dorm and slammed the door shut.

_Why_? He questioned himself again, the same question he asked, and answered. The same answer he spent hours ruminating in his own solitude for the past month now. The answer was simple, he had let Snape get to him, get to him to the point where his rational thought subsided and his irrationality stupidity sunk. He allowed himself to come to the point where he found amusing, charming little fun _safe_. But _no that wasn't it_, he thought to himself as he kicked his shoes off quietly the whole time having changed into his pajama bottoms and shirt and into his bed pulling the curtains.

He lay on his bed starring outside at the sky at the stars. He knew why he did it. Provocation and anger were only two reasons that were rational and part of his true reason. He wanted the slimy git to get what he deserved even it did mean death. It sounded even more sickening to him now.

He shifted to his side. And he used his best mates weakness to his own advantage. His best mate would have had the blood of his foe on his hands, on his own hands. The death of the one person he hated, it would have been the end of Remus.

He hadn't even thought of it, it never hit him how this little prank this little joke would only lead to the destruction of his own friend's life. The life that he had worked so hard to create, his image, the soft-spoken intelligent lad that had his humorous side but always remained nice. The side that almost everyone loved the boy that always wasn't too afraid to help anyone in need at all. The boy that had even taken a dive for him once had trusted in him and his other mates the secret, (after of course they figured it out) which he buried deep inside. The curse that he carried with him and found that he would be shunned by society by the prejudices that his curse held. Because of the simply slightly true stereotype his curse had in this community. He would have been the downfall of all this. He would have been his downfall, the one that would have caused the death of his own friend. He would have been. If it weren't for his boasting about it after to James he would have been. If it weren't for James own personal risk, his own sharp intellect to realize the danger of this he would have been.

"Bloody sodding hell," he muttered as he heaved a deep sigh.

"It's all my sodding fault". He wasn't sure what he was going to do, he hated this, and he hated not being with his friends, having wronged them all, all bloody three of them. It pained him to think of it. Would they ever forgive him? He laughed suddenly a bark like laughter that reverberated in the room in an eerie way. _As soon as pigs learn to play a game a quiditch maybe then._

He sighed half groaning. He closed his eyes, his stomach grumbling. He hated thinking about this ruminating his thoughts his actions, wishing he could turn back time and stop himself from doing such a idiot thing. It was useless, he couldn't go back and fix his mistake, and ruminating it only made him feel more like intorreable stupid prick.

It already had been a month since they all talked, since they all laughed. More like a month since he found himself in mirth, he knew they were carrying on fine without him so far. And it pained him that they did. It pained him that he cared so much that he couldn't master his emotions like he did when he was at home for the holidays. _But there's a difference with that_ he thought to himself _big bloody difference. _He loathed his family, really had no feelings of care love, compassion to any of them except for Andromedea and his uncle. _Lucky sods got away when they could. _He thought bitterly. It was different; he cared about James, Remus and Peter. He held a brotherly love for them, as he knew they once did for him. And now that was done with it over with, had.

He continued thinking his own thoughts until sleep finally be took him into his even more unpleasant dreams.

_James stood right before him tall; his hazel eyes blazing with unshed anger, shaking just a bit._

"_What in bloody Merlin were you thinking?" He asked him his own voice shaking with anger._

"_It was just joke to scare Snivellus, nothing really" he responded in a cold callous tone. He really didn't see what was such a big deal._

"_A joke that could of caused two students lives not to mention the downfall of Dumbledore himself" James responded his voice raising his eyes blazing._

_Sirius just starred at him for a moment unsure what he meant until realization dawned him slowly._

"_Didn't think did you!" James asked not waiting for a response he went on._

"_You're indisputable Black! Reckless! Did it ever hit you what Remus might be feeling? How this would affect him!"_

"_I—" he remained speechless for the first time in his life._

"_They **murder** people like Remus everyday just because they are what they are, everyday" he said in a cold tone controlling the anger in his voice now._

"_But you didn't think of that! Not even Dumbledore could protect Remus from what could have happened! He would have the Minister flying up his own Robes, probably even take him away from Hogwarts for admitting Remus to begin with" he said shaking his head in disbelief._

"_I am Sorry!" Sirius said loudly after having frozen, processing in his mind what could have actually happened, what he could of caused all because of his sheer anger and his need for a laugh._

"_You shouldn't be apologizing to me, save for Remus" James answered him coldly as he turned his back his arms crossed. He took a few steps forward over to Peter who for the whole time sat in the chair grave watching the argument, paling. He took a seat next to him sighing, holding his head up. As Sirius just remained there standing, shocked, disgusted, sickened by himself._

_He stood there, watching James and Peter that peacefully among each other glancing at the door of the infirmary. The three of the stayed there in silence, waiting for the moment where Madame Pomfrey would come out and tell them that Remus was alright. The moment when he would have to go in and apologize to Remus. The moment he knew would ruined one friendship forever._


	2. Irony

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter; I am just borrowing this fantastic world and characters Jo Rowling has created. Don't sure me : )

smidge: Thanks! And there will be more! Trust me this is going to be a long Fic, at least that's what I think so far. Sorry it was confusing at first, I was trying out a different style of writing it. And you're right! There aren't many stories like this out there! That's the reason I am writing this, lol.

Isafold: Thank you! And you're right I do need a Beta! Sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors! I know how you feel about being irritated, I feel like that as well when I start reading some Fics with spelling mistakes, talk about irony eh? Lol. I am going to be getting a beta soon, so no worries!Just try and bare with me at the moment and Ill try my hardest to catch the errors. To answer some of your questions now, Sirius was just sitting on the windowsill because he was just musing. I wanted to create this dark angsty image, his friends are really miffed at him and he's miffed at himself and well of course being his callous self he wont show how he's hurt. The windowsill was just somewhere, where he could sit and contemplate his mistakes and just let his mind run free. You see Walters mentions he's there "again" it's just implying that he's been doing this constantly lately. It's just a habit he's developed recently. On the MWPP making up, eventually they will but they have a long way to go tell they get there, but don't worry! Eventually it will happen! And yes Sirius is still living with this family; he has not left them yet but he will be this year since it's his 6th year. I don't know if Ill be including any Snape scenes yet, I am not sure yet. lol. And your other two questions will be answered as soon as you start reading the chapter, lol.

Thanks for Reviewing! Keep them coming! And for your shy Folk out there just review! It's not too hard! And well I really would like to know what you think of the Fic. Flames are always welcome! Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. And well Review!

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Black Chronicles_**

Chapter 2

"_Irony_"

_"Mr. Black, I am highly disappointed in you" Dumbledore spoke gravely, his piercing blue eyes not sparkling once but holding a deep disappointment. Sirius sat there facing the headmaster shame faced so I've heard he thought as his mind was echoing his earlier chat with James. The disappointment evident in Dumbledore was enough to keep him from looking up. He already felt deeply disgusted with himself, sickened._

_"Your parents will be receiving a letter on your behavior, and for the rest of this year you will be serving a detention with the head of your house, and you will not be able to attend any Hogsmeade Weekends". He groaned mentally to himself, sodding wonderful on top of everything that he already lost, his parents were going to be informed. He could only hear shrieking his mother would inflict. He couldn't help but feel himself smile bit inwardly at the headaches he'd caused her; he wouldn't be seeing her tell summer._

_"With all this, I would also want you to keep in mind that I will not tolerate anymore harassment towards Mr. Snape for the rest of this year, or I will be forced to revoke your quiditch position from the team". Sirius looked at him quickly in pure shock, his position on the team? But why isn't he? He wondered._

_"Yes, Mr. Black I am aware that banning you from Quiditch for the rest of this year would be a more suitable punishment, but this would only draw suspicions from your fellow classmates" Dumbledore answered his unasked question._

_"I only hope that your indifference and illogicality have been enough of a lesson to show you the possible consequences of this stunt Mr. Black. There could have been very dire penalty to pay" Dumbledore finished his gaze fully on him with pure seriousness. Sirius looked at him shamefully._

_"You may go now Mr. Black to inform Mr. Lupin of tonight's affairs" He dismissed him. Sirius got up from the chair looking down at his feet as he walked across the room and out of the door. He was too ashamed too disgusted with himself. The disappointment Dumbledore held for him only made the heavy weight of guilt and disgust weight on him even more._

_As he walked on and on down the halls he felt himself become weaker in the knees from the weight he felt in stomach, until finally he was on his knees to the floor. Gasping suffocating, his feelings having a control over him the guilt grasping his chest_

His eyes snapped open; he inched up, untangling the bed sheets that were wrapped tightly around his torso. He opened his curtains gently; he could hear the faint snoring of all three boys, blissfully asleep. He picked up his wand from the nightly stand and swung his feet over the bed. Stepping both feet on the floor he turned for the bathroom. He emerged minutes later wearing his Hogwarts black trousers, his white shirttail and his tie that he loosened up. Having picked up his cloak and his bag and creped out of the room slowly. Since the prank, he wasn't able to sleep too well and leaving the dorm before anyone else rose, sounded good to him.

_It's later than usual_, he thought to himself as he passed a group of Ravenclaw's. He turned into the Great Hall finding it mildly full. At the Gryffindor table he could make out Lily Evans, the redhead sitting engaged in a book as a few of her dorm mates sat around her chatting quietly as they ate. Without giving any of the other house tables a glance, he made his way over and planted himself in the secluded half of the table.

He picked up a piece of toast and buttered it up just a tad bit, taking only a few mouthful bites, only as an act for his professors. He laid the toast down on the plate; lately he didn't have any appetite for food. He leaned back in his chair in a mellowed back manner allowing his mind to silently muse.

As the hall slowly filled he sighed. He listened to the conversations of the students that had taken the seats near him.

"Term is almost over, thank God," a fourth year blonde exclaimed joyfully down to the left from him.

"Just one more day" A male companion with dark composure answered her not able to hide his exult.

"Look it's Potter, Lupin and Petteigrew" a brunette near them chimed in.

"Why isn't Black with them?" The female asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I never thought I'd see the day when Potter would leave his other half" The boy answered carelessly. Sirius turned his head shooting the group of fourth years a venomous glare. That was enough to shut them up; all four of them turned their heads back to their food and changed their conversation to a new topic potions class as they did this they distracted themselves with the sudden owl post of owls flying around the groups.

Sirius stood up scowling at them still. Brushing himself off in a callous presumptuous manner he made way to leave when a dark brown regular shaped owl flew over right in front of him. It had the most peculiar dark eyes, the same eyes he had come to loathe.

"Nice to see you too Aegaeon" he muttered bitterly to the owl that hooted ruefully, it's eyes glaring in a menacingly way.

"Whatever it is you can take back," he said coldly turning to leave when the owl pricked his hand with his beak repeatedly before he could take his hand away. He turned glaring.

"Fine, ill take it" he Sighed exasperatedly he untied the letter from the owl's foot. The owl hooted once more and flew off over to the Slytherin table. He opened up the letter reading

_After recent events about your behavior at Hogwarts you will be spending Christmas vacation at home this year. Your cousin Narcissa who will be marrying soon to a respectable pure blood wizard family, will be holding an engagement party that all family must attend. You are obligated to come. _

_Signed,_

_Arcturus Black_

He crumpled up the piece of paper muttering bitterly under his breath as he tried to restrain himself from kicking the table.

"This is just brilliant," he muttered as he walked off coolly out of the hall, feeling furious. He already had plans to spend Christmas with James and his family, but after recent events he didn't even dare consider it. Spending a Christmas at Hogwarts sounded nothing but wonderful to him, but now after this letter he felt furious.

"Like it would have been a good Christmas either way," he muttered to himself as he continued down the halls for the Transfiguration classroom. _No, but it would have been better than spending it at that bloody hellhole _a voice in the back of his head echoed. _No doubt there_, he thought as he entered the classroom and took his seat in the back musing darkly, looking murderously on.

All through class he mused enigmatically, looking out the window. This aggravated McGonagall deeply where she asked him to perform the new found spell of transfiguring a desk into a mouse. Sirius coolly stepped out in the front of the class successfully tuning his desk into a mouse and gaining five points. He had then gone from Transfigurations to Charms class, to ancient Runes to lunch and then Care of magical creatures. All through his classes his companions ignored him as he responded the same way in return.

Class was at last dismissed for the day. Ignoring the rest of his classmates that head off towards the castle for dinner, he walked through the difficult snow over to the quiditch pitch. His temper that he had successfully suppressed through every class had now resided rather high. He furiously kicked some snow before entering the quiditch room glaring. He later walked out wearing his quiditch padding, with his practice uniform that consisted of a long sleeve dark red shirt that was made out of tenacious material; the slight flake of snow that fell down gave a watery stain. He wore long tight pants that cricket riders wore with his quiditch padding, which did not fail to hide the outline of his bold muscle build. He held his broom over his shoulder as he dragged the quiditch crate to the field kicking the snow slightly with his boots.

He turned the crate open releasing the Bludgers and mounting his broom in the sky. As soon as he mounted, he felt the exhilarating freedom of the cold air soothe him. He was finally back where he belonged, having left some partial of his anger out. He looped around the stadium, and about the quiditch hoops ducking before getting hit by the bludgers. Holding his beaters bat in one hand he flew hitting one of them straight on. He looped through the air, clutching his beaters bat tightly as the bludgers chased after him, diving through the air in such an incredible speed he quickly pulled out almost getting hit by the bludger. Grimacing he took a made a direct hit to the bludger, making it fly across the field.

"Come on" he muttered as he flew higher the bludger heading his way. Smiling devilishly as he hit with all his might, leaning back on his broom narrowly missing the other bludger that was resilient enough to come back. With every hit he took against the bludger every emotion he had he let it go through it.

Slowly the wind began to pick up as soft snowflakes began to fall. Taking notice of this he speed down to the bottom of the field jumping off his broom. As soon as his feet stepped the ground he leaped away gracefully as one of the bludgers hit the ground with such intense capacity. With a sharp turn, and with his agility he tackled it before it could rebound; wrestling it in the cold snowy ground. He could feel all his stomach muscles contracting as he tried to keep them firm, the bludger painfully rapping his stomach, his chest.

"Bloody hell, come on" He outburst irritably as he struggled to keep hold of it knowing that he was dangerously exposed to the other bludger. He could hear it now, rushing down towards him. He needed to do something quick, but what could he do? Handling one bludger was hard enough already, he already had tempted faith by practicing with two bludgers, but that was his routine he couldn't help it. He needed the excitement he needed this danger even if it meant risking his own head at the moment.

BANG

He had rolled over just at the right time releasing the bludger and jumping to his feet. Grasping his wand out he pointed it to the returning bludger and mumbled a spell that shot red light disabling both bludgers. He sighed deeply looking around, the sun was just about down and he was late now for his detention.

"Bloody wonderful" he mumbled sarcastically as he hitched his broom over his shoulder and dragged the crate back to the quiditch room.

* * *

"How nice of you to finally join me Mr. Black" the sharp voice of professor McGonagall snapped as Sirius made his way in the classroom.

"Sorry professor lost track of time" Sirius responded grumbling under his breath as he came to a stop right in front of her.

"Take a seat" she gestured to the chair in front, as she took her own seat behind her desk. Sirius did so, leaving his bag to the floor.

"The staff and I have been noticing lately your absence from the Great Hall during meals" she paused. Sirius looked up trying his best to look as if he didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be more than thrilled to have you under her watch, I am aware that she has yours and Potters personal beds labeled for the countless times you've ended up in there" she said rather crisply.

"I don't know what you're talking about Professor, but I am fine" he spoke quietly keeping his cool dispassionate gaze.

"You very well know what I am speaking off" she snapped.

"Now for your detention today, you will be polishing some trophies in the trophy room while Filch will be moderating your time" she finished. Sirius stood up hitching his bag over his shoulder. Without a second glance he walked out of the classroom singing mentally.

"Just brilliant" he muttered under his breath as he made his way up to the third floor for the trophy room where spent a few hours scrubbing the trophies by a muggles way while shooting innocent soap bubbles with his wand every time Filch made his way out to check the hall. After hours of scrubbing and finally having finished he earned himself another hour of detention for remarking towards Filches comment about brining the old punishments back. After he finished his extra hour, he dragged his feet on the floor on his way back to the common room to the dorm, where he collapsed on his own bed from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't Own Harry Potter. Enough said, on with the story!

A/N: YEAH! I finally updated! I am sorry it took so long! I was busy and pretty lazy too..;

But here is chapter 3And I FINALLY Got a Beta!

Special Thanks to Manni! My Beta! I Love you! You're Brilliant!

the only thing is the beginning of the chapter maybe a lot errors. There was a bit of confusion when we started the beta thing and well I am really tired and sleepy and didn't bother to go through like the first few paragraphs. I can't help it! Another IMPORTANT announcement is... You guys please Review and tell me if you want me to continue this Fic or not because I am really considering discontinuing it because of the lack of reviews and going off to focus my energies on other more important things than this. Let me know if you want this fic to continue. I can't promise quick updates but I can promise more dedication. I am considering opening an e-mail account so everyone can reach me at if they have questions on the Fic or at my lack of updates. Keep checking my Bio for changes and the next time I updated my other Fic TUTOT Ill leave the e-mail address there and in my bio. so check about.

Umm well that's all I have to say!

Isafold I hope you're still watching! And the owl name came from my Greek Mythology Book!

Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Journeys_**

"I am Sorry Remus, I wasn't thinking," Sirius he pronounced in shame. He felt nervous, he could feel the acids in his stomach building as he kept himself composed all through the time he explained to Remus exactly what he did.

Remus just sat upright in the infirmary bed, his eyes slightly red from the over tired night. His wrists as well as one hand were wrapped up in bandages as his right cheek bore there straight scars of a shaped paw going straight across, no doubt would heal in time. He was paler than he usually was after the night. _But he was so close to death this time_, a little voice in Sirius mind reminded him as he shifted. He sat there as composed as Sirius, the whole time watching him, revealing no emotion what so ever to everything that was said.

"Will you say something, hurl your nightstand at me or anything then just remain tacit" Sirius outburst irritated by his friend's lack of emotion, their friendship slipping away. Swallowing the knot that had been forming in his throat he ran a hand through his black hair; All his years in Hogwarts he never felt this nervous this horrible and he despised the feeling of it. He had taught himself long ago not to fear, not to fear the world and it's wraths. _"Oh, why feel apprehensive? It's just a couple of Dung Bombs nothing will go wrong" A confident smile, eyes burning with mischief thirst of adventure. _But this was different, a different situation that terminology did not apply here.

"What do you want me to say Sirius?" Remus questioned quietly the vermin in his tone slowly growing. His uninjured hand clutched to the infirmaries bed sheets, his eyes not masking the passionate anger they held.

"How I trusted _you_ and you did the very thing that I have always feared" he paused. Sirius looked up at him, the severing glare mixed with hurt Remus was giving him made him cringe with shame.

"I could have been a murderer; I could have woken up with Severus blood on me, did that thought not cross your mind?" His voice was rising ever so slowly but in a talkative level. Remus would not yell, no matter how much he wished to do so.

"I wasn't thinking at the time, I am sorry" Sirius responded weakly, he had no justification for his actions, nothing at all what so ever. The shame, the guilt build it's own river, the bridge was going underwater and he the traveler stood in the gap it held, the road not taking.

"Of course you weren't you never do" Remus retorted sharply.

"Remus I—"

"I want you out Black, I don't want to speak to you or see you" he cut him off sharply, the anger evident in his voice. Sirius stood from his seat, taking a deep breath. He cast one last glance at Remus, whom glared at him in return before turning his whole body around and walking away. The light grew as he walked down the hall of the infirmary, passing James and Peter whom glared at him. The light grew to the point where nothing else existed but it.

His eyes opened slowly, he found the light was transpiration through the curtains from his window. He sat up halfway realizing he was still in his school clothes from yesterday. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he swung his legs over his bed and stepped on the floor. He took a swift glance around the room as he pulled his curtains open, finding the other three beds empty. It was late morning and today was the day everyone would be leaving for holidays.

He quickly got to his feet; seeing how he was already dressed he changed his white shirttails and splashed his face with water to wake up. Picking up his bag on the way out of the room he walked down the stairs and right into the common room. Today was the last day of term and classes would be dismissed early. Skipping breakfast again, Sirius headed out for his first class.

All through the day Sirius held his chin up, grouchily wishing there was a way around going home. He really did not want to go home, for the first time in four years now he really loathed these holidays. Preparing his trunk, for it he sighed, contemplating his situation. He was going and there was no way around it; He couldn't just not go, no matter how much he wished to do that; no matter how much he wanted to irk his mother, he just had to go especially since they held the ability of turning his life into hell. He shut his trunk tightly sighing, as the door opened. In came James and Peter talking among each other quietly.

Turning his back to them he set his trunk down pocketing his wand. Turning he made his way to leave when James stood right in front of him. He stood tall in the same height as Sirius, his black hair was disheveled as usual as his glasses fell down his long noise in a mellowed out manner much to his personality. He was a handsome boy from the looks of it, his hazel eyes shining with a mixture of emotion that was inscrutable.

Sirius shifted to pass him but he stood firmly.

"You forgot to shut the Quiditch crate properly, the bludgers almost got out in the lockers," James stated.

"Ill remember next time, now if that's all you need to say can you stand aside I need to pass" Sirius said coldly. It had been awhile since they both talked, and he wasn't sure what he wanted out of this conversation but he sure wasn't going to be exactly warm about this. He knew how they felt, he had made it clear and he didn't blame him. He granted him that his rightful anger, but he still felt angry, ashamed, hurt because they didn't know.

"If you're looking for your transfiguration book Peter, and I got it for you here," James responded gesturing to Peter whom had now joined his side. He was only half the height of the two males; short and slightly plum with rose-colored cheeks, and clear crystal blue eyes that matched his blonde, short, clean hair. He held the book in his hands, in a hesitating way, as he shifted his own weight from one foot to another in a dilatory manner.

"Thanks, you didn't have to," Sirius said hiding his slight shock. He took the book from Peter's hands and turned his back walking back to his own bed. He laid the book there on his bed.

"Are you staying here?" James questioned him in a curious manner as he approached him, Peter following him.

"No," he answered, picking up his trunk.

"I'm obligated to attend the engagement ceremony of my _dearest_ cousin, Narcissa," the sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"You're going back home?" Peter asked in half disbelief, half pity. Knowing all about the ancient and most noble House of Black from Sirius; all the malicious things and beliefs his parents had he could understand why Sirius loathed them, but to visit them for Christmas was beyond them.

"You're welcome over to—"

"I am _obligated t_o go. There's no way around it, and I am not _thrilled_ about it either," he snapped sharply cutting off James before he could finish his sentence. He knew what he was going to ask. He could not go, he could not accept no matter how much he wanted to. Remus would be there for a few days, and as well as Peter, and he could not be there. His frustration was growing from this.

"But you never listened to them before" Peter stated. He gulped his face contracting in fear.

"There's no way around this one," Sirius replied, slowly fighting the urge to kick his trunk. He pulled on his black cloak, and dragged his trunk in front. He was now facing both James and Peter. He locked eyes with James, the first time in a month since their fall out.

"Take care of yourself, alright? And I mean _really_ take care of yourself, not the way you have lately," his tone was serious filled with brotherly emotion, his hazel eyes sparkled with concern only enforcing his statement. Sirius didn't know how to respond to this. He nodded his head in an impassive manner.

"Be careful Sirius," Peter added- the boy having found some of his Gryffindor courage.

"Happy holidays to the both of you," Sirius responded before leaving the room. There was more to be said. He wanted to tell them how stupid he had been- how he really missed them; missed being with his friends, and how the past month had been nothing but hell. Now his holidays were heading to the general direction where the gates of hell were located; in London's most aristocrat neighborhood.

The snow fell gracefully through the streets of London, like honorable angels dancing through the hazy gray sky. They stained nothing but the cement ground, as the people walked through in their overcoats and hats. The winds caressed the people, as they huddled more closely in their coats and, in some cases, with their loved ones. Sirius pushed his cart filled with his trunk; he left his most prized possessions at what he truly called a home- the dorm. As he walked on, his gaze wondered to a couple that walked huddled together with their two young children clutching to them. The youngest boy clutched his mums' hand tightly as his mother stroked his hair fondly and smiled down at him. The older child walked proud and tall for a ten year old next to his father, that grinned at him and slapped his shoulder, pulling him close to him as they walked.

"There you are," snapped a voice from the left of him. Sirius broke out of his dream state, in a callow manner he looked in the direction of the voice. It was a tall woman that was dressed in a beautiful jade green cloak, with silver jewels glimmering stuck in elegant paths. Her black hair was tied into an eloquent knot; her eyes were of a deep austere dark brown. The resemblance between her and Sirius were great, except for the eyes and facial structure. Just next to her stood a very annoyed fourteen year old boy; with the same black hair and brown eyes- just like his mother, already in his wizard robes.

"Here I am," he muttered as he moved his cart forward not a particular hurrying manner. _Typical mother, wearing wizard cloaks in public_, Sirius thought annoyed by this. He moved along to them, his face barring nothing but a cold jaded expression. His mother cast him a menacing glance as she pulled the younger boy and motioned for Sirius to follow. Sirius did so, after abandoning the cart he carried his trunk to the side of the street where they came to a stop. His mother turned smugly taking out her wand.

"Have they taught you nothing? Or have the ruckuses and _disgraceful_ miscreants," her nostrils flared "that you accompany disabled your memory from a simple levitating spell?" she snapped coldly.

"Actually mother, I do remember how to perform a simple levitating spell," he declared just as coldly "But you must not forget that this is London we are now in, the use of magic in front of muggles will bring the ministry of magic here, or have you already forgotten the _wizarding degree laws?_" Sirius retorted in a calm voice, suppressing his irritation under his words.

"I have not forgotten the degree laws, but you also know I don't give a damn about them, nor does your father, who will be speaking to you tonight," she snapped back her fierce browns glaring daggers his way.

"Oh, what pure joy that will be" Sirius responded sarcastically earning himself another venomous glare. He carried his trunk through the streets, he may have refused to use a levitating charm but he had of course placed a "light weight" charm on his trunk before getting off the train. He walked on the street proudly as his mother spoke feverishly in French.

_"_Où avons-nous mal tourné avec vous ? association à ces mudbloods dégradants. Vous n'êtes rien mais un déshonneur à la famille noire. Courant autour avec ces amoureux de mudblood, je peux seulement espérer que cette fois loin d'eux vous redressera dehors."

"Ne tenez pas votre souffle sur cela," he responded with the French he was able to retain from primary school. She glared at him and carried on with her passionate rant as the two followed.

Soon enough they neared the house, Grimmauld number twelve, the aristocrat neighborhood. His mother twisted the serpent shaped handle, opening it wieldy as the three entered. Much to his distaste, Sirius could not help but frown darkly. Despite the curtains being close that did not hold back the glimmering lights that the chandler gave off . Walking through the hall he found the portraits talking among themselves, as some of them were asleep.

"Regulus, put your things away and get washed up- dinner will be soon," she said directing an almost kind gaze to the younger boy as she pulled the silver gloves from her hands

"Yes mother," Regulus responded giving Sirius a glare before mounting the stairs.

"The same goes for you, maybe you'll be able to wash some of that muggle filth off you," she glared setting them on the corner table before brushing past him.

Sirius sighed, putting down his trunk he took out his wand that stuck out in the corner of his pocket.

"Weingarden Leviosa" he muttered clearly pointing to the trunk. He walked up the stairs directing his trunk with his back to it, right behind him.

"I thought you were going to spend Christmas with those mudblood friends of yours" Regulus echoed sharply. He stood his back against the corner of his door, arms crossed around his chest. His eyes sparkled maliciously with pure abhorrence. He heard him, without even looking at him he directed his trunk to the floor, and last he turned to him coldly surveying him.

"Plans change, and I wouldn't brand my friends as 'mudbloods' _mon petit frere_, or I might just " he responded coolly glaring at him as a challenge.

"I am not nine anymore Sirius, don't think I wont fight back," he responded his wand clutched tightly in his hand now.

"I wouldn't be so sure little brother," Sirius responded maneuvering his own wand in a casual manner, a smirk playing on his lips, his eyes narrowing as they always with determination, excitement and even hints of anger.

"_Rictusempra!" _Regulus shouted his wand pointed at Sirius. A jet of silver light shot out of his wand. Sirius having his remarkable reflexes, due to his countless encounters with bludgers in Quidditch, he ducked and the spell having missed him. He turned with agility, smirking. Without a second of thought he yelled.

"_Tarantallegra!"_ pointing at Regulus legs, before he could block it his legs jerked out of control. Regelus straggled on his legs, jerking forward and backwards dancing madly. He glowered, raising his hand ready for another spell, to defend him. His mouth opened- the words barely came out, Sirius had beaten him to it.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he roared with such intensity. A brilliant white light shot out of his wand, hitting Regelus' hand and wand. The wand jumbled in the air for a few moments. They locked eyes for a moment, Regelus recognizing the smirk in his eyes, and dashed for his wand but his legs jerked him back- forfeiting him to defeat. Sirius caught it. He held it tightly with his free hand. He smirked as Regulus continued to do a two-step around, glaring daggers in his direction , perspiration glistening from his brow.

"Not too quick are we now, dearest brother?" he questioned with a smirk, maneuvering his prize in between his fingers. The younger boy- his eyes bulged with pure hate.

"You're scum, you're nothing but, mudblood loving scum, and if it wasn't for fathers' letter you would have never came here. You know the only reason why father would even put up with you is because of the name. You're a disgrace to the family name, and if father and mother would have known long ahead what you would be, you wouldn't be alive," he spat out with venom, his legs jerking back and forth as he spoke.

It took Sirius a second to recover from the short outburst. He knew all this, he was aware of his parents' feelings towards him. He didn't care, or so he thought.

"Well that was rather brilliant," his voice dripped with sharp sarcasm "were you expecting an epiphany to occur from this? I am aware of what mother and father thinks," he turned for his door.

"Here, your foresight can use some practice," he said chucking his wand casually over his shoulder as he opened the door and entered his room. He registered a long sigh after shutting the door behind him. He could hear his brother whisper an incantation, and his footsteps echoing down the stairs. He took a step forward, kicked his trunk making it slide across the room and opening. He ran his hand through his dark hair, in a frustrated manner, dropping his arms to his sides.

He glanced around. His big room, there were a few posters of Quiditch teams up at the walls, that only improved the sepulchral aura the room brought in general. He glanced to his window; the curtains were drawn close, only adding to the feeling of foreboding in the very pits of his stomach. He walked over to his bed, flipped off his shoes and collapsed on his bed.

"Two bloody sodding weeks," he muttered to himself tiredly as his eyes dropped. _He's right; I don't care _his thoughts echoed as he buried his face into the rough cold material of his pillow.

_He ran through the yard as fast as possibly, ducking around a bush. He breathed heavily, as he wiped the perspiration from his forehead. He could hear the stomping of another figure approaching. Holding his breath he listened as he watched through the bushes. _

_"Sirius! Come on Sirius!" whined a younger boy with dark hair. He stomped through the grass, his eyes glazing as they desperately looked around. He remained quiet as he watched him through the bushes, while holding his breath. _

_"Don't leave me here, Father is coming," The boy moaned looking desperately around for him. The tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks. Feeling a pang of guilt, he grabbed his arms, just as he turned, and pulled him in the bushes. _

_"Listen, Reg, just hide in my room, Father won't look there, ok?" he advised him, as the boy nodded his head thankfully, looking at him with pure gratitude in his eyes. _

_"Now, go!" he shooed him away. He took a deep breath; he could hear the faint screaming of his mother coming from the house. He had to get away. Making sure no one was around; he got out of the bushes and began sprinting off as fast as he could in the other direction, away from the bushes, turning the corner of the house. He could feel the rush of adrenaline spreading through his body at a rapid speed. He was just out right around the back gates, which were too high, looking at him with pure laughter because of their height. He jumped over them, feeling the rush of magic impact his jump. At times like these he was thankful for the magic his emotions performed. _

_He landed securely on the ground, taking a deep breath and falling to another run. He couldn't relax just yet; he needed to get out of sight. After running for what it seemed(?. How long did he run for?), he had put just enough space between him and the house, he stopped feeling calmer, finally able to loosen up. He focused his gaze to his surroundings; he hadn't been out in this portion of the streets before. He reflected as he walked down the street, looking at beautiful grand houses. He usually traveled with floo powder if he ever went out. But he knew his mother always spoke of Muggles, mudbloods that lived among their neighborhood. She didn't want him exposed to such "filth". _

_"No! William you're not doing it right! You have to count, and no peeking! Now, try it again," _

_A feminie voice, Sirius hid behind a tree scanning with his eyes for the direction of the voice. He found it; it was a brother and a sister playing with eachother. The boy, who seemed to be the youngest, was counting, while his sister hid. "So, these are muggles" Sirius thought to himself. The muggle girl sprinted away from her younger brother, as he hid his face against the tree and began to count. Sirius watched as the girl stopped just near him, she looked questionably through the numerous of spaces she could hide in. Her gaze fell on him; she hurried over, stopping just next to him. _

_"I haven't seen you before," she said seizing him up with her light green eyes. Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders in strange angles. She was, fairly, one inch shorter than he was; and dressed, in what he guessed, were the primary school clothes for muggle children. He always caught glances of muggle children walking down their street in the same uniform. _

_"Mother doesn't let me out as much," Sirius responded scanning the girl. _

_"Pity, really," she responded her eyes focusing on him, looking as if she was trying to make up her mind about him. _

_"Lets hide, William will be looking for me in a second," she finally said, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him, she turned slightly nodding her head. Sirius followed her as she ran in the opposite direction of where Grimaulds was. They passed a few houses before coming to a stop. They hid behind some bushes. _

_"I am Persephone Jameson, and who are you?" she asked eyeing Sirius with keenness. _

_"I am Sirius Black," he said flashing her a smile. _

_"Why doesn't your mum let you come out and play? I have never seen you before today," she said slowly. _

_"Mother doesn't want us associating with Muggles," Sirius responded, glancing around. _

_"Muggles?" she cocked her brow, her green eyes sparkling questionably. _

_"Well, that doesn't sound very nice, what does it mean?" she commented and asked glancing around. _

_"People without magic," Sirius responded slowly. _

_"Magic? Well, I know magic," she said quietly. _

_"You do?" he asked skeptically- eyes widened in curiosity and suspicion. _

_"Why yes, it's magical enough that were living, that this flower," she said pointing to it. _

_"Is so beautiful, wouldn't you think so?" she asked, smiling mystically. _

_"I suppose so," he answered unsurely. This was one strange muggle; he couldn't help but think. But for some reason he had the feeling that she was about his thinking level, more intelligent for a child her age- their age. Were all muggles like this? He wondered, but before he could voice his thoughts, he heard light feet approaching. _

_"I found you!" William, the younger boy, jumped right before them smiling victoriously. His green eyes sparkled happily- his face flushed. _

_"Well done, William!" Persephone smiled, patting the younger boy on the back. Sirius just watched them both. He never acted like this towards Regelus; was this how muggle children acted like? The little boy eyed him suspiciously. _

_"Who are you?" he asked cocking his brow almost in the same manner as his sister had done so before. _

_"I am Sirius Black" Sirius responded smiling once more. The young boy smiled. _

_"Well I am William Jameson, pleasure to make your acq-q-n-uaintan-se" William responded mimicking an adult, yet failing to pronounce the word correctly. _

_"Oh, William! Stop it," Persephone conveyed, cuffing him lightly on the head; a smile was of course evident on her features, revealing that she did in fact find this adorable. William just stuck his tongue out at her, and chuckled. _

_"Are all muggles like you?" Sirius asked eyeing them both with pure curiosity as he watched all this happen. _

_"Well," she paused to think, "no, we're all different people," she tried to answer his question. She scrutinized him, as he did the same to her. William sat looking annoyed at both of them. _

_"Well, come now! Let's have a game of hide-and-seek," the younger boy interjected by grabbing a hold of Persephone's hand and pulling her, fairly annoyed by the lack of playing. Sirius followed them into the street heading for the same place he once found them. He hitched his hands in the pockets of his trousers watching them. These were muggle children; he never knew they were like him and Regelus; wanting to play, have some fun, yet more care free and rather kind. _

_"Sirius you're it this time, for hide-and-seek," William said in a matter-of-fact tone. _

_"Ahh, how do you play?" Sirius asked unsurely, this was the first time he ever heard of such a game. The only games he ever played were the ones where he ran and hid from Bella, of course, after he caused some mayhem, bodily injuries, or maimed one of her personal items. Andromeadea loved helping him hide, or sometimes even helped him prank her. Of course she deserved it, after all the spells she placed on him- the things she did. Nevertheless, other than these sort of recreational games, he had never played any games before, at least nothing muggle-like. _

_"You've never played?" Persephone questioned him disbelievingly, her green eyes filling with the same mystical aura. _

_"No," He responded looking at them both with pure seriousness. _

_"Just close your eyes and count to ten, we'll hide, and you have to find us before we touch the trees trunk," William responded, eyeing Sirius suspiciously once more, but not really caring if he knew or not, he wanted to play. _

_"Rightio, (huh?)" Sirius said heading for the trunk of the tree. He leaned against it as the boy had done before, and began to count. By the time he reached ten, he turned around and all was quiet once more. He began looking around at the few muggle "cars," as they called them (he once heard Andromeadea talking about them and how muggles use them for transportation), and around the bushes. The sun had slowly begun to descend from behind the already gray clouds, and the wind began to pull up. He hitched his hands deeper into his pockets, as he continued to search for both of children. _

_He turned another corner, stopping. He looked towards the houses; he could see Grimaulds rooftop sticking out beyond a few houses. It had been awhile since he had left, he knew he should be heading back now, he could only imagine the kinds of punishments he would receive this time. _

"_There you are!" hands shook him from the shoulders roughly. He turned facing a very disgruntle looking young woman, that bore the resemblance of his, except the eye and facial structure. She had long black hair that fell to her back, twisted, and turned from the possible ran. Her brown eyes, that had tints of gray, bore the expression of pure anger with a mixture of hate. _

_"Disobeying your father and me! Come now," she said in a deadly whisper as her nails dug into his shoulders, while she partly lead him and pulled him to the house. He suppressed the groan, masking his emotions, as he dared not struggle. _

"_Your father will deal with you," She said to him as she ranted on in French. Sirius cringed inwardly at this, as he dared not look at her. He turned his head and looked to his side, he could see Persephone holding William by the shoulders as they watched him turn and leave for the house. His mother twisted the serpent door handle, and pushed him into the house. Sirius stumbled, sighing inwardly. But he would not show any weakness; he learned long ago that showing weakness only pleased them, worsened the situation, and made it less bearable than it already was. _

"_To his study room now!" His mother snapped at him, her eyes bulging with anger. Sirius turned his head and obeyed. He walked through the hall, up the stairs, and into the study room. It was a dark room, and his father sat in the chair behind the desk, a handsome man with black hair, just like Sirius', and gray blue eyes, again, just like his own, only they held a deeper fear within them; they were cold as ice, and twice as hard than the carefree the young boy held. _

_"Sit!" he instructed plainly, with no emotion attached. He did as he was told. _

_"Where did you go?" he asked him quietly, his eyes glowing maliciously. _

_"Outside, Father," Sirius responded without looking into his eyes. _

_"Look at me when speaking," His father enjoined sharply. Sirius turned his head up, looking into his eyes this time. _

"_Now, who did you talk to?" he asked him, his eyes blazing deeply with strong malice, with such intensity that Sirius could feel the burning coils wrapping around him, restraining him, forcing him to speak. He could not turn away- he was trapped. _

"_To muggle children, father," He responded. The coils were tightening around his body; he could feel the pressure in his ribcage. _

"_To muggles? You know how your mother and I feel about Muggles, they are nothing but worthless waste of space," his eyes were glowing darkly, but his voice remained normal. Sirius could feel himself suffocating. The coils were gripping to every bone, every muscle in his body. _

"_And you disobeyed us," he remarked in a deadly whisper. The memory of the muggle children he met played in his mind repeatedly, as the pain increased. He knew this was his punishment for leaving the house, for talking to muggles. The world around him was going black. _

He opened and closed his eyes slowly, listening to the howling wind pound against the windows of his room, the house, with intensity. He turned on his back, opening them slowly. He loathed this; the memories of his childhood were rushing back to him like a wave, even in his dreams he could not escape them. Spending a Christmas with the people he loathed only intensified his anger, his depression.

He lifted himself up and swung his feet over the bed. He was still in his Hogwarts clothes, and he did not feel like changing in fact. _It's time I faced father_, he thought to himself with a bitter smile as he walked out of the room, and through the halls down to the first floor. He came to a stop in front of a door. He took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally. With that done, he opened the door that creaked, and stepped into the wide, workroom.

The room was big with and resembled an old Victorian atmosphere. A cast shadow fell into the room; the only light source was the window behind the desk that had the shades drawn. There was a painting on one of the walls; its once vibrant colors had mellowed down to darker shades of it. Moreover, there were books on the shelf that were open and closed, neatly put away, as dust had made its home. In the chair sat a man, the same man he knew, and had come to hate; the same man that he once wished would show him in his childhood some love. He had the same face, the same beauty; his hair still maintained the dark color, only with strands of white now that glimmered severely with each move. He wore beautiful wizarding robes; silver symbols were patterned into the shoulder of it. He looked up at the glance of Sirius his eyes sparkled with pure malice.

Sirius walked further in, his face masked, with no emotion whatsoever. His hands were tucked into his pockets, his right fingering his wand. He stopped in front of the desk looking casually at the parchment ship that was stacked neatly on the desk.

"Sit," he instructed, his lips twitching. Sirius hesitated for a brief moment before sitting down mimicking an almost relaxed pose.

"I received a letter from Dumbledore, and I want to know what you did to almost face expulsion this time," his voice rarely raised, cold and sharp. Sirius looked up at the crown of his head, not in the eyes; he could not look him in the eyes.

"I did nothing father, nothing I haven't done," He replied coldly, as his eyes, intently starring, scrutinized every detail, like the shades of color he had on the crown of his head.

"Look at me when speaking," he drawled his eyes fierce. He fingered his wand in his pocket, his safe keep. He had to look up; he slowly let his gaze fall, from his wrinkled brow to the hairs of his eyebrows, the top eyelids, eyelashes that curved the same way his do.

"Yes, Father," he responded icily, locking eyes. He felt it, the pressure in his head, bounding against his mental shield. He focused his mind on keeping it up, not letting it fail.

"What did you do this time?" He asked him, his eyes still locked into his. He clutched his wand tightly in one pocket as he clenched a fist on his free hand. The pressure was increasing by the moment; his skull was close to shattering.

"Nothing I haven't done before, Father," he responded as his eyes narrowed, his face masked with complete impassiveness, as he had trained to be long ago.

His eyes flashed with anger. His hand dropped the wand in his pocket; the perspiration in his hand had caused the wand to slide off his hand. The coils bonded his body tightly; pressing deeply into his skin like a hot iron. _Bloody hell! _He thought to himself angrily, suppressing a grimace.

"You may reside in the Gryffindor house, and you may have those friends but you're a Black, _Toujours Pur_ as much as you fight it, it will never leave you," he stood from his desk, and walking around it. The coils tightened even more, he could feel his skin burning. He forced himself to suppress a shudder as he glared.

"No matter how much you fight it," his father drawled lowering his face to Sirius level, "these veins," he pressed a finger on the green veins that were popping out of his hands glowing a Slytherin green.

"Impel Black blood-pure blood- and they know it, and when the time comes they will realize who you really are, they'll realize that if they haven't already," his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Vous Avez Tort," he demurred in a cold whisper. His father laughed, the heat from the coils growing.

"Vous verrez, toujours pur," he alleged, his eyes flashing sharply once more. The bonds fell. Sirius relaxed in the chair.

"You may go now," he heard him say with pleasure in his tone.

He could feel himself burning in anger, but he suppressed it inwardly. He held his head high as he walked out of the room, not showing any sign of weakness. He turned up to the stairs, glowering, the walls the colors mixing as he paid no mind to them. He entered his room, and shut the door; his hand clutching the handle, leaving some perspiration on the center.

He kept suppressing it, feeling the frustration in his throat through the aches the bonds had caused him. He paced in the room, and walked over to his window. The wind was powerful than ever, hitting against his windowpanes with ferocity, it's own freedom its own power . He scanned the sky, watching the snow mingle in the different shades of the wind; he needed an outlet- he needed the dorm. He hitched open the window, and almost admittedly a strong wind hit his body with even more intensity than before.

"They're wrong," he said, to no one in particular but into the air, into the storms core. His fists clenched tightly, while his eyes were blazed, as the wind continued to pound against his window shutters, as well as against him.


End file.
